


Nightmares

by Madquinn13



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Sam and Lara try to deal with the constant nightmares from their traumas.





	Nightmares

Sam woke up hearing a scream, maybe her own followed by the unmistake sounds of someone being sick, which was totally not her. She got up, grabbing the throw off her bed wrapping it around her to protect from the chill that never left the loft at night. Within ten steps she was in Lara’s room, ten more and she was in their shared bathroom where Lara was sitting on the floor next to the toilet leaning against the wall. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” Lara’s eyes were bloodshot and it looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Sam slid down the wall next to Lara, adjusting her blanket so it was covering them both. “Bad dream?”

“Living nightmare.” 

“Have you given the therapy another thought?” 

“Nope. No use. I can’t explain to them what really happened.”

“But you talk about it with me.” Sam offered. 

“Which will only lead to your constant feelings of guilt.” 

“Which you also totally share because you still blame yourself for the entire thing.” 

“Because I was the one who found the island. If I was wrong about the location everyone would be alive.” 

“What was your dream about?” 

“My first kill. I shot him in the head point blank. I didn’t have a choice, and if I was in that situation again I wouldn’t change anything but I can still feel his brains on me. I threw up. After I pushed him off me I puked.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that. I mean I am very grateful that you’re such a badass who saved me from cultist. But I wish you didn’t have to do everything that you did.” Sam leaned onto Lara’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Let’s go lie down on the couch and watch some movie til we fall asleep.”

“Just not Indian Jones, it is boring but its infuriating he keeps saying he’s going to put stuff in a museum but he doesn’t! That’s not what you do with real discoveries.”

“I know.”

“I also doubt he does any publishing and when in the world of acidemia its publish or die everyone knows that.” 

Sam watched as Lara was returning back to normal color and seemed to be more like pre-island self. She was the first one up, pulling Lara up after her and leading them both to the couch where she moved the cushion to pull it out into its bed form. 

Lara never had a tv in her room since Roth had it drilled in her brain that it was bad for you and after Lara found articles proving that it hurt sleeping habits Sam allowed herself to be guilted into giving it up. So now when they wanted to watch movies or tv in bed they had to use the futon which Roth had bought as an excuse to ensure that Lara one piece of furniture that wasn’t a bookcase, by simply saying it was so he didn’t need a hotel room when he was in town. 

Sam picked a documentary on the drug industry figuring it was boring enough to lull them both to sleep. 

Sam grabbed the pillows off their beds and some extra blankets from the hall closet. When she returned Lara was lying face down on the mattress. 

“Lift your head for a second so I can put a pillow under it.” Sam ordered pleased when Lara did as asked. After dropping her own pillow on her side she covered the bed in the blankets before crawling in next to Lara. 

…

Sam woke up amazed to find Lara sat up staring at the screen. 

“Did you sleep at all?” 

“No. I finished the drug doc and watched the one about therapy. I am not going to therapy. They put healthy and sane people on meds. I tell them I literally lost count of the number of men I killed and they will lock me in an asylum, that’s without the details of the living statues and the Sun Goddess.”

“So for the record there is no documentary you will not stay up and watch? But I put on an action movie and you’re out like a light in two minutes. You are such a nerd.”

“You have a collections of cameras from the depression era which you call your babies, but I’m the nerd?” 

“Go to bed in your room. I’m not doing anything today so I can keep watch.” 

“Guns are behind the fake books on the third shelf of the red bookcase. Safety is on but they are loaded so be careful.” Lara yawned carrying her pillow with her back to her bed. She had moved her bookcase in front of her window two days after they came back. 

“Sweet dreams!” 


End file.
